This invention relates to stamped and formed terminal receptacles which are adapted to receive one or more conductors at each end thereof. The herein disclosed embodiment of the invention is specifically intended for mounting on a circuit board however, other possible uses for receptacles in accordance with the principles of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
A wide variety of terminal receptacles or commoning blocks, which are adapted to receive two or more wires are commercially available. Most of the commercially available commoning devices comprise an insulating housing, or support, in which the conductive receptacle means are mounted and many of the commercially available devices are capable of receiving conductors extending from only one direction or at one end of the receptacle.
Under some circumstances, there is a requirement for a terminal receptacle which is capable of being mounted on a circuit board and which is capable of receiving and establishing electrical contact with a conductor on either side of the board. For example, when a smoke detector system is being installed in a building under construction, it is common building practice to place the wiring for a detector system in the walls prior to installation of the detector units on the walls. Since it can not be predicted at the time of manufacture of the detector unit precisely what the orientation of the unit will be relative to the wire when the unit is installed, it is desirable to design the detector unit such that wires can be connected to it by inserting the wires through at least two oppositely facing surfaces. The detector unit will usually contain a circuit board within the housing and the receptacle means for the wires is commonly mounted on this circuit board.
The instant invention is directed to the achievement of a double-ended receptacle device which can be mounted on a circuit board in a manner such that wires extending to either side of the circuit board can be connected to the receptacle. Terminal receptacles in accordance with the invention can be used, for example, on the circuit boards of smoke detector units as described above and under similar circumstances.
A terminal receptacle, in accordance with the invention, comprises a channel-shaped member having a web and first and second sidewalls extending from the web. First springs are struck from the web leaving openings in the web and these first springs extend obliquely across these openings and towards the second sidewall with the free ends of these springs adjacent to the second sidewall. A conductor can be connected to the receptacle by inserting the conductor through an opening in the web and locating its end between the second sidewall and the free end of one of the first springs. Second springs extend from the upper free edge of the second sidewall obliquely towards the first sidewall and towards the web. A conductor extending towards the upper free ends of the sidewalls can therefore be connected to the receptacle by inserting the end of the conductor between the free end of one of the second springs and the surface of the first sidewall. Advantageously overstress prevention ears are provided which prevent overstressing of the contact springs as a result of abusive or careless use and suitable mounting tabs may be provided on the web to mount the receptacle on a circuit board.
It is accordingly the object of the invention to provide an improved double-ended receptacle. A further object is to provide a one-piece double ended receptacle which can be manufactured in continuous strip form. A further object is to provide a receptacle which is suitable for mounting on a circuit board or the like, and is receptive to conductors on both sides of the circuit board.